


иногда обнимать исподтишка опасно для жизни

by cicada



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Dubcon Cuddling, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada/pseuds/cicada
Summary: Уилл не знает, как и почему это началось, но с некоторых пор он стал проводить каждую ночь в обнимку в со спящим Вольфгангом и в постоянном страхе за свою жизнь.





	иногда обнимать исподтишка опасно для жизни

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sneaky Cuddles can Put Your Life in Jeopardy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4137951) by [talesandthings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesandthings/pseuds/talesandthings). 



Из-за кошмаров у Уилла проблемы со сном, так что нет ничего удивительного в том, что домой он возвращается совершенно разбитым. Он завел одну привычку, помогавшую расслабиться: просто сидеть на кровати, закрыв глаза руками. Расслабление приносило спокойствие, а спокойствие уводило через океан, уже в другую кровать. Когда он оказывался в Берлине, перемены в обстановке чувствовались сразу же. Не было слышно сирен каждые пять секунд и ревущего грохота вагонов метро, мчащихся по рельсам на север. Когда он оказывался в этой спальне, вокруг всегда стояла гнетущая тишина, и иногда Уилл думал, что сойдет с ума, если ему когда-нибудь придется здесь жить (хотя у него не было причин этого ожидать). Как и во множество предыдущих дней, он вздыхал, отнимал руки от лица и смотрел на человека, спавшего рядом. Того же самого, который здесь спал всегда, безмятежным сном, будто в целом мире его ничего не тревожило. «Только виновные могут спать так спокойно», — однажды сказал отец, и хотя контекст, в котором эти слова прозвучали, был совершенно другим, Уилл знал, что здесь они также уместны, потому что Вольфганг виновен по многим статьям. У него нет страха, нет раскаяния и, видимо, нет любви в сердце, если смотреть на его историю с Калой. Возможно, Уилл параноик, но он правда считал Вольфганга пограничным социопатом.

И все же каждую ночь он возвращался, несмотря на то, что именно здесь, как нигде больше, чувствовал себя виноватым по самым разным причинам.

Начать с того, что Вольфганг — преступник, а Уилл — полицейский. Они стояли на противоположных концах спектра правосудия. Или тот факт, что Вольфганг крепко спал, когда Уилл появлялся в его спальне, будто сталкер-извращенец. Но в то же время только рядом с Вольфгангом к нему приходили спокойствие и умиротворение. Вот так ирония.

То, что Уилл делал потом, было даже более жутким. Он ложился за спиной Вольфганга и обнимал его.

Он ясно осознавал, насколько это странно, и не хотел даже представлять, что сделает с ним Вольфганг, если проснется, но не мог остановиться, как и не мог найти объяснения, почему из семи сенсейтов приходил именно к этому. Он говорил себе, что Вольфганг просто единственный спит, когда он приходит с работы. В то время, как в Чикаго семь вечера, в Берлине около двух ночи. (Рациональный внутренний голос предательски напоминал, что Райли живет почти в том же часовом поясе).

Каждый день Уилл спал от силы час, иногда чуть дольше, и только в чужой берлинской квартире. В глубине души он чувствовал, что Вольфганг знает о его визитах, потому что когда он первый раз появился здесь, то лежал на самом краю, чудом не падая на пол — для него буквально не было места. Вольфганг спал, раскинул в стороны руки и ноги, занимая собой всю площадь матраса, и было очевидно, что он не привык часто делить с кем-то кровать.

Но со временем Уилл стал замечать, что Вольфганг оставляет с правой стороны свободное место. Как раз столько, чтобы туда поместился Уилл и смог развернуться так, чтобы обнимать Вольфганга.

«Обнимать» и «Вольфган». Слова, которые Уилл никогда не ожидал использовать в одном предложении, но теперь, когда он каждую ночь в самом деле обнимал Вольфганга, это стало для него привычным и, надо признать, даже нравилось.

— Ты думаешь вслух, коп.

Уилл вздрогнул, пойманный врасплох звуком чужого голоса и по-кошачьи плавным движением прижатого к груди тела, и немедленно приготовился отдернуть руку, но Вольфган оказался быстрее, схватил руку первым и не дал сдвинуться с места.

— Обсудим это позже, и потом я тебя убью. Но пока спи.

Тогда Уилл впервые остался на всю ночь, хотя большую ее часть он пролежал без сна и в ужасе.


End file.
